


In the shadow of the tree

by UkeYaoiCatboy



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeYaoiCatboy/pseuds/UkeYaoiCatboy
Summary: Kirito and Eugeo make passionate love after a hard day of chopping down the Gigas Cedar. :)(Short 2 page-and-a-bit fanfic of them fucking. Not much else really. Have a "pleasurable" reading, you perverted fujoshis and fudanshis out there! :P )





	In the shadow of the tree

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not thinking of a better title!
> 
> Enjoy you perverts!

Kirito and Eugeo were sitting under the Gigas Cedar in the fields on the outskirts of the village. For the past several days since they met, Kirito had been helping Eugeo to realize his Sacred Task of felling the giant tree. While multiple generations of their predecessors had only managed to grind away about one quarter of the tree's life points, and Eugeo had already resigned himself to his destiny of spending the rest of his life slowly chopping away at the tree day after day like those before him, the pair had made good progress since they started using Sword Skills instead of regular attacks. Deep inside, Eugeo had been wanting to become a swordsman for years, and he had gratefully accepted Kirito's expert training and guidance to help realize his dream. Because they spend most of their time together, and Eugeo had helped Kirito to find a place to stay, they had naturally been growing closer together. 

After taking a few more swings at the tree, they were finally done with their work for the day and sat down in it's massive shadow, tired and sweaty but filled with the kind of content feeling only a day of heart work can bring. Putting on his usual friendly smile, Kirito looked at Eugeo and asked “I made some snacks for us before I left home this morning, Eugeo, do you want some?”, to which the othey boy nodded in excited agreement. Hungry from the day's labor, he quickly took a bite and exclaimed “Thanks Kirito! This is quite good!”. Eugeo blushed slightly while he said this, like you do when you accept something that was made for you by someone you have a crush on. Noticing this, but oblivious to it's meaning, Kirito asked him what was up. Eugeo, being only 19 years old, had only ever had one crush before, and that had amounted to nothing because he had been too scared too approach that person and tell them about his feelings. He wanted to prevent that from happening again at all costs, so he decided to be more direct this time. “I... I like you, Ki-Kirito!” Eugeo stumbled, now blushing like an overly-ripe tomato. 

This was the first time Kirito had been confessed too by a guy, but he had known he was bisexual for a while, so he was not adverse to the idea. He also thought Eugeo was quite cute and had grown to like him as a friend over their past few days of working together. With both of them having just recently became adults, their sex drives and hormones were naturally still quite strong, as is the case with most teenagers, and the slight scent of sweat from their worked-out bodies only worked to increase their hornyness for one another. With a sudden movement, unable to control himself any longer, Kirito brought his face to Eugeo's and kissed him on the lips. The other boy let out a soft moan, and whispered “can you keep doing that, Kirito? It's okay, I like it.” They brought their faces back together and intertwined their tongues in each other's, maoning and shivering softly from the pleasure as they exchanged saliva in long, sensual kisses going deep into each other mouth's. They were perfectly contend doing this for some time, not giving any thought as to what might happen if someone from the village were to walk by the tree at that moment.

After a while, Eugeo removed his face from Kirito's, and moved his hand down his lover's body towards his groin. He then started to slowly rub Kirito's dick through his pants, before unbuttoning it and taking out Kirito's now-hard member. Unable to contain himself as he became even more excited by Kirito's moans of pleasure, he proceeded to lick the tip with his tongue, leading to Kirito panting heavily and blushing. Spurred on by his partner's cute reaction, he quickly put the large, stiff dick in his mouth and started sucking on it, alternating between this and licking it with his tongue while jerking it off with his hands. Meanhwhile, Kirito had taken of Eugeo's pants as well and had started to give him a handjob, all while shivering all over from the pleasure of having his dick sucked and licked. Kirito's pleasure was such that pre-cum was already starting to come out of the tip, which Eugeo enthousiastically licked up and swallowed, looking as if he found it quite tasty. Meanwhile, Eugeo had gotten quite hard from Kirito's attention as well, and, unable to contain himself any longer due to his relative sexual inexperience, released a load of cum which shot all over Kirito's hand and half-naked belly. Kirito eagerly licked his fingers, making sure not to miss a drop of the sweet love nectar Eugeo had shot all over him. At this point, he himself also came in Eugeo's mouth, and Eugeo slurped up all of the mouthpie willingly, licking his lips before finally letting his hand go from Kirito's cock. 

After lying down in the grass for a while, Kirito suddenly asked Eugeo “have you ever been fucked before?” to which Eugeo replied, in a thrilled voice, “No, but I would definitely like to try it, especially if it's you doing it, Kirito”. “Allright, I will start gently then to make sure it does not hurt too much, since it's your first time” said Kirito, after which he took of Eugeo's pants and carefully put a single finger in his ass, while licking and sucking on his nipples with his tongue. “A-aw!” moaned Eugeo loudly, once again starting to shiver and becoming hard from the renewed intense pleasure he was going through. As his ass was gradually opened up by Kirito's tender and slowly deepening fingering, and his nipples became hard from being sucked so intensely, he felt too weak and powerfull from the pleasure to do anything but passively let Kirito have his way with him. The latter, paying close attention to Eugeo's reactions, slowly increased the number of fingers he used and gradually increased the pace at which he inserted them untill he felt that his lover had been opened up enough to receive more pleasure then pain from taking his hard dick in his ass. He beckoned the still weak-with-pleasure Eugeo to sit on all fours and stick his ass out, to which the other meekly complied.

Taking out his fingers, Kirito first beat the tip of his hard cock, which was already drupping with pre-cum despite him having come earlier, against Eugeo's asshole a few times to tease him, which led to the slutty boy moaning “Please... Kirito... stick it in already~!”. The big, hard dick was then slowly inserted deeper and deeper into his ass, making Eugeo moan louder then ever before in an intoxicating mix of paind and pleasure. “A-AAHHH... Move it more, fuck me harder, you don't have to be so ca- carefull, kiri – AAH”. Kirito took notice, steadily increasing the pace at which he fucked Eugeo untill he had reached a speedy, deeply thrusting rythmic motion that was pleasurable for both of them. He also started to slap Eugeo's behind while he banged him, causing him to hear even more of the excited moans which turned him on so much. Before long, his cock was moving into the shaking Eugeo completely with every thrust, and pre-cum was already dripping out from the hole. Kirito started panting heavily and was clearly nearing his second orgasm of the day. He moaned loudly as he released a big creampie into his lover's ass, leading to cum dripping out everywhere and falling unto his and Eugeo's legs as he pulled it out. After being unable to do much else besides lying down from the exhaustion caused by so much pleasure, the two cleared up their bodies, sensually tongue-kissed one last time, and then slowly drifted into sleep under the comfortable afternoon soon in the shadow of that gigantic cedar tree, dreaming happily of the pleasure they just shared...

**Author's Note:**

> They must be having pleasant dreams... ;3


End file.
